well aren't YOU special
by aikoh
Summary: COMPLETION. When Sakura gets a bracelete sealed on her wrist, she gets a curse. Now every person of the opposite sex that Sakura meets eye to eye is in love with her! But there is a catch, no matter how understanding the female is, every one of them will
1. tisk tisk!

**Tisk Tisk**

**Well aren't YOU special**

**Aiko: When Sakura gets a bracelete sealed on her wrist, she gets a curse. Now every person of the opposite sex that Sakura meets eye to eye is in love with her! But there is a catch, no matter how understanding the female is, every one of them will hate her!**

**no real couples.**

**no, her dad isn't in love with her...eeewww...**

"What did you do to me?!" Sakura screamed at the old lady.

"Whatever do you mean, dearie? Now your beloved Sasuke kun loves you," The old lady grinned.

"But now every guy loves me!!!" Sakura screamed.

"Not every guy, the men who are blood related to you are not under your spell," The old lady laughed. "But listen well, my child. Even the most reasonable woman shall hate you now. So if you meet eye to eye with either one, you are doomed."

"Then get this thing off my wrist!!!" Sakura screamed.

"The bracelet shall only be removed if once you find a male who is not in love with you even with the bracelet on and kiss him. You see, that male is the person you are destined to be with," The old Lady said. "That is the true purpose of the bracelet."

"But you just said every guy will fall in love with me!!!!" Sakura screamed again.

-------------

Sakura walked along the sides of Konoha, trying to avoid eye contact with anyone possible. How the life was so unfair. When Sakura first got the bracelet she bumped into Shino, who looked at Sakrua. Then he tried to jump her. Scared, she realized Shino was trying to hug her. Bumping into Anko, Sakura looked at the woman. As soon as she did that, Anko took out a kunai and yelled at her clumsiness.

It got worst.

After her visit with the old lady, Sakura concluded it would be much wiser to just stay in her house until night fall, then she would have to look for this 'male that won't love her' and kiss him. Sakura paused. What if that 'male' wasn't in Konoha? No, she would have to spend the rest of her life looking for that male without making direct contact with anyone!

Wait...

Sakura took out a pair of old sunglasses and put them on. The sunglasses were big and round with a tint of pink.

_"So when I see a pink heart on the person's forehead, then therer the male i'm looking for?" Sakura asked. She put on the sunglasses. _

_"Yes and no. You see, therer are many possibilities of who the male might be. This will only help you see them, for all we know, there could be hundreds of people with pink hearts on their forehead! It really depends on how many people you know." The old lady replied._

Sakura sighed. She didn't know that many guys, but then again, it could be guys she only said hello to once while strolling through Konoha. Looking up, Sakura saw Kiba walking across the street, talking to Hinata. Sakura squinted he had a pink heart on his forehead.

Sakura huffed on her sunglasses and wiped them, yup. Pink heart.

"Crap," Sakura said. "Maybe it would be best to get a disguise on before actually doing this,"

Sakura walked into a womans clothing shop. She would have to get something she wouldn't usually wear. What would she go for? Punk? Gothic? Country? Tomboy? Sakura sighed. Finally she chose some baggy pants and a mesh long sleeve under a tight black short sleeved shirt.

Sakura frowned. Her hair. She would definately have to do something about that. Dying her hair was out of the question, she needed to make sure she would be able to switch up her disguise. Finally, Sakura went and got a black wig and a speprate white wig. Putting on the white wig, Sakura put a beanie on so that the wig would stay in place.

Adjusting her sunglasses Sakura paid, without making eye contact, and left the mall.

About half an hour later, Sakura found Kiba again, who was next to Hinata. The two sat on a bench in the park. Kiba, laughing with Hinata. Well, he was doing most of the laughinf anyways.

Suddenly Sakura went up to Kiba. Sakura never had her first kiss before, but, it still felt so weird. Bending down, behind Kiba, Sakura tapped his shoulder. As soon as Kiba turned his head, Sakura opened her eyes.

"...oh my god...you..ARE SO HOT!!!" Kiba yelled. Sakura screamed. She turned her head, making eye contact with Hinata.

Suddenly Hinata activated her byakugan and and slapped Sakura away from Kiba.

"I don't appreciate girls like you," Hinata said calmly. "Please leave or I will force you."

Sakura gulped.

"Hey! Hinata don't be so cold!! Come on, chickie, what's your name?" Kiba winked.

"I-It's Cherry," Sakura stuttered.

"Cherry? Yum," Kiba said, he licked his lips. Suddenly a kunai was thrown next to Sakura's feet.

"I remember telling you to leave now," Hinata said. She jumped from the bench and hurled herself to Sakura. "I'll have to rid of you myself."

"Crap!" Sakura cursed. Jumping over Hinata, Sakura ran. "There's no way I can beat Hinata...damn! I should've trained more!"

"Come back here!" Hinata yelled. She jumped over the bench and chased Sakura.

"Come on, Akamaru! Let's get to her first!" Kiba yelled, he ran after Hinata.

---------

Sakura turned a corner, making sure to keep her chakra hidden. Suddenly she felt enveloped by a pair of arms. Kiba grinned and leaned into Sakura.

Boo."

Sakura screamed and tried to turn away. "Get off of me!!!"

"Yes, get off of her." Sakura looked up. There was no way this could get any worst.

"Back off, Shino," Kiba threatened, he let go of Sakura and faced Shino.

Sakura went behind Kiba and jumped upwards, grabbing the roof of the building and bboosting herself up. "I swear..."

"Hey, what are you doing on my roof top?" Came a lazy voice.

Sakura gulped. Adjusting her sunglasses, Sakura slowly turned to Shikamaru, who had a pink heart on his forehead. Suddenly Shikamaru froze.

"Uhm, hello?" Sakura asked. But then she was met with Shikamaru's face, his breath slowly breathing on hers.

"Hey,"

"Crap," Sakura said. Backing away, Sakura felt Shikamaru grab her.

Ino banged open the window that reached the rooftop. "Shikamaru! Why aren't you at-"

Sakura looked at Ino, frightened as Shikamaru was an inch from her mouth. "Oh no."

Ino leaped on the roof top with fire in her eyes. "GET AWAY FROM HIM, YOU WHORE!"

"Out of all the females!!" Sakura cursed. She pushed Shikamaru away from her and jumped over to the other building.

"AND DON'T COME BACK!!!" Ino screamed.

"Ino, just tell Asuma I'll be late," Shikmaru said. Getting up, he dusted himself, "I'm going after her."

"Oh no you don't!!!" Ino yelled.

"Yeah! Cause i'm going after Cherry!" Kiba screamed from down below.

"Come back here, Kiba!" Shino yelled.

Shikamaru suddenly dissapeared in a puff of smoke.

"Good grief!" Ino said.

"Excuse me, Ino," Hinata said as she appeared next to Ino.

"You pissed off too?" Ino asked, she took out a kunai.

Hinata smiled. "Let us go, then."

----------

Sakura leaned on her knees as she inhaled, exhaled. "I..hate..this."

Sakura looked around her, before deciding the coast was clear. Running across the street, Sakura ran into her house. Quietly, she shut the door behind her.

"Sakura, dear! Is that you?" Sakura's mother yelled out.

Taking off her wig, Sakura made her way towards the stairs. "Yeah!"

Ruslting her hair, Sakura reached out for her doorknob.

"Your teamates are here to pick you up! I sent them in your room!!!"

Sakura stopped. "Great, just great,"

"Sakura chan!!!" Naruto yelled, he opened the door. "Great to see you...here..."

Sakura stared. Pink heart.

"Hehehehe...I like your new outfit..." Naruto grinned. Suddenly Sakura shut the door on him, locking herself out of the room.

"Wait a second, Naruto acts the same, how do I know if he's in love or not?" Sakura asked herself.

"Woah!!! Did you see Sakura chan, Sasuke!? She looks hotter than usual!!!" Naruto voice rang through the door.

"Nevermind," Sakura said, "Does Sasuke kun have a pink heart? Well, either way, he'll love me-"

"CHERRY!!!" Kiba yelled. He ran up the stairs. "I followed your scent here!!!

"Ack!" Sakura ran down the hallway and into the bathroom.

"Excuse me, but whose house is this?" Shino asked Sakura's mom.

"This is the Haruno residence," Sakura's mother said, "Are you here to see Sakura?"

"Yes." Shino replied and he walked up the stairs._ "Maybe I should tell Kiba tha 'Cherry' is Sakura...oh well ."_

Kiba began banging on the bathroom door. "CHERRY!!!"

"Hey, Kiba!! Get out of Sakura chan's house!" Naruto yelled. He ran down the hallway.

"Sakura? Now I recongnize her scent!!!" Kiba smiled.

"Naruto, get back here," Kakashi said as he poked his head out of Sakura's room.

"Dope," Sasuke muttered.

"Kiba!!! Leave right now!!!" Naruto yelled as he tugged on Kiba's jacket.

"No way! You got a hot chick stuck in this bathroom!!" Kiba yelled. He proceeded to ram the door.

"My, my. Little Sakura chan is becoming quite popular," Sakura's mother laughed.

-----------

Sakura adjusted her black wig. She had to change it. Sakura inwardly cursed, she didn't have anything to change into. Stuffing her hat on her head, Sakura decided it was good anough and escaped through the small window in her bathroom.

"I thought so."

Sakura gulped as she landed on her feet. Shikamaru smiled and grabbed Sakura's wig. "You look cuter with pink hair."

"Shikamaru, leave me alone," Sakura said. Turning Sakura tried to jump but she felt herself being frozen in place. "Shadow jutsu?"

Shikamaru grinned, "Your dealing with a chuunin, Sakura, don't think I wouldn't use this jutsu."

Taking a step, Shikamaru walked until he was face to face with Sakura. Just one more step until...

"So it was you!!!!" Ino yelled.

"Sakura, how dare you betray our friendship," Hinata said. The two got out of the bushes.

"Hey!!! What are you doing to Sakura chan?!" Naruto yelled. His head popped out of the window.

Kiba, just rammed through the wall. "Get away from her, Shikamaru!"

Shino appeared from behind Shikamaru, "Release your jutsu."

"You got all these guys loving you!? You are so getting it!!!" Ino yelled.

"Let us finish her off, Ino." Hinata said. She got into taijutsu mode.

"My pleasure," Ino agreed and she got ready to fight.

"Hey!!! No beating up Haruno without me!!!" Anko yelled. She jumped down from Sakura's rooftop.

"What is going on, here?" Kakashi asked, coming around a corner.

"Kakashi sensei!" Naruto yelled.

"I'm warning you, Shikamaru, get away from her!!!" Kiba yelled again.

"I like it right here, too troublesome to move, now," Shikamaru remarked.

Sakura could feel herself stiffen. "Like today could get any worst."

Suddenlly Kakashi appeared right between Shikamaru and Sakura. "Sakura, your looking unusually pretty, today."

Sakura nearly fell over if it wasn't for Shikamaru's jutsu.

"Why me?"

**Aiko: I hoped you enjoyed this first chapter!!! :D I love this concept.**


	2. hah! losers!

**Well aren't YOU special**

**Haha! Losers!**

**no-rulez:Thank you :DDDD**

**Life.exe: heee hee. I have to admot, I'm getting into a bit of a writer's block, but I goooot it.**

**arandomreader: thanks, just imagine poor, poor sakura..**

**Krimzen Angel, Yes, I wonder how Itachi will fit into the story? Nah, it mgiht cause too much drama.**

**Scarred Marrionet: Heehee, you are so gonna hate me at the end of this chapter.**

**hiddentortious: Nah, Shino fell in love with her. **

**Millie-chan: I might do pairings, now. :D**

**LordLans: heehehehehehheeeheeheheehheheheheh life really is short...**

**direworlf1427: I will:D**

**Jelly-Bean89: yah, I wanted to make her the "Calm" killer kind of thing XD**

**Jess: Thanks! the concept came to me when I was too bored for life... **

**kenshinobsessiob: thank you!**

**writerlover101: she's sakura! she has to survive...I hope...**

**Zapperbug: gasp! not the bunny mafia! but...but the're so cute...**

**Evenlei: thank you! and I just did!**

**LightDreamer: I don't know really...should I make it SasuSaku?**

**: hehe thanks for your support!**

**Lil-Gangster-Demon-Naruto: you'll see...oh, you'll see mehehehehhehe**

**optionxx1: yes, who will be the lucky guy?**

**nkitty29: thank you! what will our pink haired wonder do?**

**Cyberwing: thank you! hehe. **

**MeDasLastima64: woah woah...I don't think your spanish, you know. unless you are, but your not 0.o people think I'm jap when I'm viet, I totally understand...I think.**

**silverspun: LOL. Sakura's pain is our joy.**

**avenger/heartbreaker: I was planning to make it Gaa/Saku...hmmm**

**madkillerrabitsalert: Nah, we need hate and love to balance it out.**

**randomkrn: dunno. who knows? not me.**

**Destiny1029: thanks! I will! Nothing is going to stop me now!**

**Fanadict: thanks! I try to make it humorous**

**Shujouteki Kumo: He comes in this chapter, Btw, I love your ficcies :D**

**cuito: thank you! omg, you are like one of my fave writers and drawer. Wow. :D**

**animEvivvErs: thanks! I finally got your name down! hehehe. Now I can spell it without loooking...**

**Aiko: Holy, crappers...31 freaking reviews on the first chapter. That has never happened to me, before...thanks...a alot.**

**Oh, and uhm, Jelly-beans, my hotmail won't work...'ceuase it's stoopid... **

**Oh, and everyonelse, Mz. Jelly-beans here is my beta reader:D Because "gotta crash a wedding" got taken off and I was **

oed. :DDDDD

Sakura jumped form one branch to another. Kakashi had somehow managed to keep all the boys off her. Then, he tried to hug her for himself. Sakura shuddered. Wasn't that illegal? As Sakura landed, she felt all eyes fixiated on her. Something was wrong. Lifting up her foot, Sakura flet grains if sand fall out and slither away. Her eyes widned.

There was only one person who had evil sand that could move around.

Instantly, Sakura dropped to her knees and covered her eyes.

In front of her, the three sand sibling looked at her at pure confusion. They had just came for the next chuunin exams and didn't expect to scare a person so soon. Kankuro, being himself, walked up to Sakura and poked her with his feet.

"What a wimp," Kankuro said. He bent down and jerked Sakura's face up by yanking her hair. Kankuro was surprised, however, as the kuonchi closed her eyes.

"I'm really sorry, but could you please leave," Sakura asked meekly.

Now Kankuro was a little pissed. "You 'wanna order me around? Well, let's see about that!" Kankuro used his other hand and tried to pry Sakura's eyes open.

"Your making a mistake! Leave me alone, creep!" Sakura screamed and she kicked Kankuro right under the belt.

_Now_ Kankuro was fully pissed. "Your going to pay for that..."

Sakura was scared now. There was no way she could defeat this guy. "No please! I have a curse on me! If I look at you, then you'll fall in love with me!"

"Bull crap!" Kankuro yelled as he hurled himself towards Sakura.

Sakura screamed and prepared herself for the blow.

It never came.

Opening her eyes, Sakura gasped as she saw Temari throwing Kankuro over near Garaa with her fan. Garaa curiously looked up at Temari, who had her back to Sakura.

"Temari! What's your problem!" Kankuro yelled, as he got up.

"Shut up and cover your eyes," Temari snorted. "Sakura, let's go."

Taking out her sand headband, she fastened it around Sakura's eyes.

Still recovering from the shock, Sakura turned her head to where she thought Temari was and said,"You believe me."

"Usually I wouldn't, but, I had that curse on me too," Temari whispered.

Sakura gasped. "B-but did you find your true love!"

"True love? What kind of crap is that old lady telling you?" Temari questioned. Grabbing Sakura's hand, Temari pulled Sakura away from Garaa and Kankuro. "She told me that I had to make every guy with a heart on his head fall in love with me, and it worked."

"Temari! Where you going!" Kankuro yelled.

"Where do you think! Way away from you!" Temari yelled back.

-

"You are some piece of work!" Ino yelled at her teamate. "First, you ditch me and then I find you with that forehead bitch!"

"Kiba kun, I am very dissapointed in you." Hinata said sadly.

"Hell! I'm dissapointed in all of them! And you, Kakashi! She's years younger than you!" Anko yelled.

"What can I say? Haruno gots the looks." Kiba sneered, but earn glares from the women.

"What's going on?" Sasuke said, he looked at Sakura's backyard to find a whole in her bathroom and random kunais stuck in trees.

"SASUKE KUN!" Ino yelled.

"And cue the loser. You missed her Sasuke! Sakura chan was looking sooooooo great! She would have made you fall to your knees, too." Naruto grinned.

Sasuke looked at the huge mess in front of him. Kakashi and Shikamaru were tied up, Naruto and Kiba was pinned to a wall by a kunai, it seemed only Shino was left untouched.

"Sakura...was the cause of this mess?" Sasuke said, a vein slowly appearing on his forehead.

"That's right, Sasuke kun!" Ino yelled.

"Sakura is always the problem." Hinata said, her eyes turning dark.

"I agree! Haruno should die! Always whining and crap, makes me sick!" Anko yelled and grinned.

Sasuke looked the three women. Something was definately wrong here. He would understand Ino and Anko bashing his teamate, but Hinata?

Sakura must've done something _real_ bad.

Jumping away, Sasuke decided to find out for himself what the hell was wrong with his teamate.

-

"Okay old hag! Why'd you lie to both me _and_ Haruno!" Temari yelled. She slammed her hands on the old lady's desk.

"Now listen here, you just haven't met your match yet, that's why your curse was lifted! This Sakura girl, if she met her match, then the curse will be lifted. If not, she'll just have to wait until she looked at all the pink hearts." The old lady said and she took a long drag on her pipe.

"So i'll have to look at _everyone!_" Sakura screamed, her eyes still blindfolded.

"Why aren't you affected?" Temari asked.

"It's my own creation, dear. The curse doesn't work on me." The old lady said. Then, taking another drag.

"Temari, what should I do?" Sakura asked as she and Temari walked out of the store.

Temari still held Sakura's hand, they both made their way to a resurant. "Look at everyone besides me."

Suddenly, Temari stopped. Making Sakura run into her back.

"Haruno, is there a heart on any of these guys?" Temari yelled as she took some random seat at a table, then sitting Sakura down.

"Hey! I was sitting there!"

Temari just stuck up her middle finger and gave a glare, making the customer retreat.

"Hmm, is that Lee san's team over there?" Sakura asked.

Temari looked over at Sakura, who had her pink sunglasses on, and then at the three people in front of them.

"Yeah, I remember those eye brows anywhere." Temari said.

"There's hearts on both Neji **and** Lee." Sakura observed. She noticed Ten Ten sitting in the middle of the two. "I don't want Ten Ten to hate me..."

"Leave that to me." Temari said. Getting up, Temaru took her fan and walked towards the three. Then, she bopped Ten Ten on the head.

"You."

"Wanna fight?" Temari smirked. "...rookie"

"What did you say? I'll take you on!" Ten Ten yelled. Temari watched in satisfaction as her face went from cool to anger.

"Oh wait...I'll be leaving my poor friend over there alone, maybe I shouldn't fight..." Temari said. She faked into a thinking position.

"Haruno?" Neji asked. He looked at Temari suspiciously.

"Of course, she's showing me around town!" Temari said "It would be rude to leave her behind..."

"Neji and Lee will watch her! Come on, Sand girl! Let's fight!" Ten Ten screamed, she rammed the table and took out a few kunais.

"Good." Temari smiled and she followed Ten Ten out of the resturant.

Neji looked at the trtreating figures "This is ridicu- Lee?"

"Sakura san" Lee yelled. "You're looking so much prettier! Not that you're not pretty, but today you look awesome!"

Sakura smiled nervoulsy and covered her eyes again. She yelped as Lee was attempting to glomp her, but Neji held him back and sat him on a chair.

...but Lee got up again and tried to get to Sakura. Neji held him back. Got up. Held him back. Getting annoyed, Neji took a few kunais and pinned him to the chair. He watched grimly as Lee tried to pry himself out.

Sitting down next to Sakura, Neji began his questioning.

"What the hell is making him like this?" He asked, without looking at Sakura.

"Uh-uhm, I don't know..." Sakura said. _"Why isn't he looking at me"_

"His chakura patterns are weird too, it seems most of it is centered around the eyes." Neji said.

"Say, Neji? Can you look if I have something in my eyes?" Sakura asked in her sweetest voice.

Neji smirked and closed his eyes.

"I don't think so, your chakura is centered around your eyes, too. It seems weird that you're normal and not Lee." Neji said.

Sakura gulped.

"So what is going on?" Neji asked.

Suddenly Sakura screamed and ducked underneath the table. Neji, without looking, took a butter knife and deflected all the incoming kunais. Opening his eyes, he saw a furious Ten Ten.

"Ten Ten?"

"Where is that pink haired weaking! I'll kill her!" Ten Ten yelled. She took a hundred kunais and started to throw them. Neji's eyes widened.

"Crap! She just had to come in when I was staring at the door!" Sakura yelled and she hid deeper underneath the table.

"Sakura saaaan!" Lee yelled, he was ont he floor crawling , still kunai-ed to the chair.

"Eep!"

"Dumpling! Our fight wasn't over!" Temari yelled.

"Shut up! I have to kill this pink haired wannabe! Then, you're next!" Ten Ten yelled and she threw kunais and shurikens everywhere.

Neji cursed and did his ultimate defense, not really helping much, but at least he was safe.

Temari silently prayed Neji would go to hell and deflected the kunais off by her fan.

Now there were kunais going in all directions.

"Back off of Sakura chan!"

"That voice..." Sakura mumbled and she rubbed her temple. As if today could get any worst.

Suddenly Naruto appeared out of no where and jumped Ten Ten, while Kakashi poofed and deflected the kunais off Sakura.

The Copy Nin looked at Sakura and smiled. "Hello."

"...ugh..." Sakura mumbled and she scrambled away from Kakashi.

"What the-" Suddenly Neji's arm was being bitten by a dog while Kiba punched on him.

"Sa-Sakura saaan!" Lee yelled, crawling like a worm.

Shino's bugs were everywhere and all the customers evacuated the resurant, you know, if they avoided the flying kunais.

Shikamaru came in, and sat on a chair. "I'll just wait 'till this cools over."

"Come on, bitch!" Ino yelled she did her jutsu on Sakura.

Sakura yelped and ducked. Making Ino's jutsu hit the person behind Sakura.

"Damn!" Shikamaru yelled. "Wrong body!"

"Hinata sama..." Neji looked at Hinata, who had a dark aura surrounding her.

"Neji niisan, move." Hinata said.

Neji shivered at Hinata's cold voice. What the hell was going on here? Hinata would **never **order him around.

The prodigy's eyes narrowed. _Haruno._

"Yargh!" Ten Ten yelled and she threw knuais in all direction.

Temari cursed under her breath and used ehr fan to wind herself away from the chaos. "Come on, Haruno!"

Temari stopped and she looked into Sakura's big, green eyes.

"Crap."

Suddenly a tornado was unleashed in the resturant and mixed in it were various kunais and shuriken... and Lee still kunai-ed to a chair.

"THAT'S IT!" Naruto screamed and he bit his funger.

"SUMMONING NO JUTSU!"

-

As Sasuke jumped the trees, he couldn't help but feel a bit weireded out by the shinobi's behavior at Sakura's house. Something was wrong.

..and then Sasuke saw a giant frog appear on the other side of town, followed by a tornado with kunais stuck in them.

Something was** definately **wrong.

"Why do I feel like Sakura has something to do with this?"

With that, Sasuke jumped towards the chaos.

-

"Oh God, why meeeeeee!" Sakura yelled and she covered her head.

"Kill them, giant frog!" Naruto ordered.

"Why the hell shoudl I do that?" Gama asked.

"'Cause I said so!" Naruto argued.

"I can't concentrate! My jutsu always hits the wrong person!" Lee yelled, who was now Ino in mind.

Hinata summersaulted over Lee's body and ran to Sakura. Compressing jutsu to her fingers, Hinata started to attack Sakura's pressure points.

Sakura screamed and tried to back away from Hinata.

Kakashi was at this time, summoning his nin dogs to attack the suitors for Sakura and find Sakura herself amoung the rubble.

"Don't make me come up there!" Kiba yelled at Naruto, but he jumped on the giant frog and tried to attack Naruto anyways.

Shino was using his insects to try to find Sakura.

Where is Anko?

"Crap! I got the wrong body** again!" **Anko/Ino yelled.

As Hinata was about to hit Sakura right where she couldn't dodge, Neji stepped in and caught Hinata's fist, byakugan activated.

"Haruno...what is going on here?" Neji asked, though it sounded more like a demand.

"Uhm...everyones' gone crazy?" Sakura said and she took this chance to run away.

"Haruno!"

-

Sakura ran as fast as her feet could take her. Of course, being the casual cliche moment, she wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into someone.

Sakura gaped and looked up.

"Garaa..."

-

"Hyuuga! What the hell is going on!" Sasuke yelled. He looked at the rubble.

There was an unconscious Naruto and Kiba, a Lee throwing up, Kakashi picking up dozens of dog poop with a plastic bag, Anko and Ino yelling at each other, a Hinata with a dark aura, and Shino...doing nothing.

_"Where have I seen this scene before?"_

"That's what I want to know, Uchiha!" Neji yelled, and he walked towards Sasuke so that he was eye to eye with him.

"What?"

Neji sighed and tried to control his anger.

"Haruno was here."

Sasuke immediately jerked his head up. _"Sakura"_

"She had chakura surroundies her eyes, and when everyone looked at her, it was like some kind of spell."

"Sakura...she's been causing trouble, lately..." Sasuke said and he looked at Neji with dead serious eyes. _"As much as she is annoying, she would...**never** do this much damage on purpose."_

"I suggest we find your teamate." Neji said and he started to walk away.

"What about the damage?" Sasuke asked.

"Leave it to them." Sasuke said and he nudged towards the unconscious bodies.

"Aa."

**Ooh dear, neji didn't look into Sakura's eyes! XDDDD And niether did Sasuke! That's killing you, isn' it? Yess...and Garaa! Woo! hahah. I am such a loser..**


	3. oh my god!

**Well aren't YOU special **  
**  
Oh my god! **

**aiko: hold crappers. you guys must really like seeing sakura suffer.**

**to my reviewers:**

**sasusakuforevea ilovesasuke: because, it's fun that way :D**

**MeDasLastima64: you're not spanish! tee heee. Yeah, hehe. I Luv Garaa...**

**DrkMooNGrl: That, my friend, is called a cliff hanger. are you hanging, yet? HUH? HUH!**

**waterfox96: sshhh...wait and see, my child.**

**nkitty29: hehe. it's going to be a short story, maybe.**

**Scarred Marrionet: of course, I needed Temari to help out Sakura chan.**

**optionxx1: yeah, he probably lost the map or something, becuase he's not coming any time soon.**

**born to kill assholes lik: thank, I try, I try.**

**evil anime punk:eeewww...but a twist...I like, I like.**

**unknown: uhm...right on? **

**Ookami Shoujo: I know I'm having fun. **

**Tsuki Angel: Uhm...I think there are a lot of triangles in this...a quaderalateral maybe? god, spell check...**

**krystaltears: die! hehe.**

**Cyberwing: Yes, I mean, I just had to have Temari try to murder her too.**

**Kimna: Random is my remedy.**

**K chan: Read my first note. There will only be hints.**

**saea: I have no idea how I would fit Itachi in this.**

**satoshi ice: Thank you. I got your update right here.**

**Nissie: People think I'm crazy too. PSH, what do they know? I'm gonna owz them all!**

**Millie chan: anti saku? Dayum, I'm that girl's groupie! XD**

**koori no tenshi: thanks:D :D :D**

**scorpion05: Yeah, I have a bit of a soft spot for GaaSaku**

**whatever: thanks! thumbs up! I will!**

**Jelly bean: Yeah, I already know what to say to you..you get a special spot, on the bottom of the fic.**

**UE: you'll learn in this chapter.**

**avenger/heartbreaker: maaaaybe.**

**silverspun: haha yes, let us laugh together at Sakura's pain BWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA**

**Lady of Genesis: loves. **

**animEvivvErz: thank you. I still know your name:D**

**wehk: Gyaaa?**

**i aM taMi xPp: yeah, hooo boy.**

**aiko: oh my god, you guys are awesome. You wanna cookie? Hm? nudge nudge.**

"Ga-Garaa.." Sakura stuttered and she covered her eyes again. "Oh GOD, no..."

"Again with the eyes! And what's the with stupid glassess!" Kankuro yelled and he went towards Sakura again. This time, he stomped his foot on Sakura's, making Sakura let go of her face by instinct. Kankuro took this chance and looked at her.

"Aah!" Sakura screamed and she pushed Kankuro away, then, she made a run for it.

Kankuro, however, stood still.

Garaa raised an eyebrow at this and walked closer to Kankuro.

Kankuro raised his head up.

"I have never seen somthing so beautiful in my life..."

Garaa stuttered back as Kankuro chased after Sakura.

"What the hell?"

Neji and Sasuke jumped off the rooftops of buildings as fast as they could. On the way, they saw more and more guys yelling "Sakura!" or more on the lines of "Where is my pink haired Goddess!"

"Your teamate seems rather...popular," Neji said.

Sasuke stiffened. "What's it to you?"

Neji rolled his eyes. "Oh nothing, just that one of my teamate is being a total lunatic while the other is throwing kunais from god knows where."

"Che..."

There was a quick silence before Sasuke spoke again.

"Why weren't you infected?"

Neji smirked and jumped further. "I could ask the same of you."

Sasuke grunted and jumped harder to catch up. "I asked first."

Neji's face turned a bit more serious as he jumped across another building.

"I didn't make eye contact."

"What?"

"Haruno's chakra has a strange pattern in it, today. I understand if she's using the chakra to see better, but it's not her chakra. When she makes eye contact with someone else, some of that chakura get's pulled into their eyes."

"So, Sakura is putting a spell on people?" Sasuke asked.

"I think we've had this disscussion before."

"Hey."

"What?"

"How do you know her last name?"

"Naruto! Stay put so I can tie you up!" Ino screamed and she tried to attack Naruto with the duck tape again.

Naruto, who had his mouth and body ducktaped, jumped around the resturant.

Kiba, Shino, Shikamru, and Lee were already ducktaped and tied to a chair. Even Akamru had little tape handcuffes.

"Forget him! Haruno is probably still out there!" Anko yelled.

"You're right!" Ten Ten exclaimed and she jumped up.

"Hell yeah!" Ino screamed.

"Of course, I gotta make her pay!" Temari battle cried.

Hinata smiled devillishly and the females were on their way.

Meanwhile, Shino's insects were at work on his ropes. As soon as the ropes snapped, Shino got up and started to walk away, peeling off the duck tape as he went along.

"Mmmh! mhh!" Kiba yelled, but Shino ignored him and went out of the store.

Kakashi then poofed out of no where and smiled at the three gennins.

Wait..three?

Yes, Shikamaru with his smart intellect, made it out of the rubble remembering he could use a jutsu on the ropes to let himself go. Unfortunately, Kiba and Naruto were too focused on Sakura and forgotten about the jutsu. Lee, on the other hand, remembered, but couldn't do jutsus in the first place.

How ironic.

Suddenly, Lee stood up, breaking the ropes which had tied him to the chair. After that, he made a blood curling scream as he ripped the duck tape. Now, the green claded lad ran out of the resurant.

Kakashi now realized that he, too, better be going and waved off the other two genins before poofing away.

Now, Naruto and Kiba were left alone.

The two glared.

Kiba used his feet and hopped out the entrance and Naruto moved like a worm after him.

"Get away from me!" Sakura screamed at Kankuro, who was catching up to her. They were running on the streets of downtown Konoha.

"Come back here, my looooooove!" Kankuro yelled making kissy noises.

Garaa reisisted the urge to throw up as he followed them from the rooftops.

"I said, back off!" Sakura demanded, she threw a kunai behind her and kept running.

Kankuro blocked it and kept running.

Sakura then, looked back in front of her and saw something pink near the corner of her eye.

Taking a turn, Sakura rounded the corner and followed the pink heart, her mind racing of who it mgiht be.

It was Chouji.

Didn't see that coming, did you?

Sakura screamed, Chouji looked into her eyes.

Then, Sakura turned around and ran past Kankuro, who chased after Sakura, who was also being chased by Chouji.

Garaa, once again, raised an eyebrow. You know, not that he has one, but he raised something. Of course, as Sakura was being chased she didn't have the responsibility and almost looked at every male and female on the street.

So now, Sakura had all these males and femals following her. Then, she had a multi-size Chouji rolling after her, and a dazed Kankuro jumping.

Could life get any worst?

Yes, yes it can.

Because now, bugs were everywhere! They were swarming on everyone's clothes, making each and every one of them scream with disgust, but that didn't stop their feelings for Sakura and they kept on running! Except now, Shino had joined the war.

Shikamaru jumped from the rooftop and landed on Chouji, using him as a ride.

Now, it was Kakashi's turn to make an entrance!

He used his super ninja skills to catch up with Sakura, picking her up and running, making the male part of the chase more furious.

Sakura screamed at Kakashi to let her go, but the copy nin only winked at her and kissed her on the forehead. Now, Sakura was furious! But not as furious as Lee! Who went lotus on Kakashi! Lee used his strong legs to hurl himself at Kakashi and make him drop Sakura.

Where were Kiba and Naruto?

Miles away. Kiba, still hopping on his chair, and Naruto, still crawling like a worm.

"Uchiha..." Neji called out. He stood on the Hokage Memorial and looked around at Konoha.

"What?" Sasuke asked, hu jumped up with Neji.

"I think I found Haruno," Neji said. Sasuke followed Neji's gaze and looked at the circus parade across town.

When Neji and Sasuke got there, they found Garaa standing on the rooftops, watching the crowd chase after Sakura.

"Garaa!" Sasuke yelled.

Garaa looked up.

The three looked at each other.

"Let me guess, Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

Garaa nodded.

Neji cursed.

"Damn that Haruno."

Garaa looked up at Neji. "You know her name?"

Neji frowned. "I'm more surprised at you, you know her first name."

"She's on Uzumaki's team. I know Uzumaki's team."

"Well, same here," Neji said.

Garaa smirked. "Liar."

"Uzumaki Naruto, age fifthteen, likes ramen, particually at the Ichiraku bar. His weaknesses are, Haruno, "friends" , and crying girls." Neji said and smirked.

Garaa glared. "Uchiha Sasuke, age fifthteen, likes revenge, tomatoes, and DDR-"

"Hey!" Sasuke yelled, but Garaa continued.

"His weaknesses are, Uzumaki and Haruno...and snakes. He has a habit of torturing weasles he buys from the pet store."  
Neji and Garaa shuddered.

Then, Neji continued. "Haruno Sakura, age fourteen, likes flowers, mostly cosmos, and Uchiha. Maybe Uzumaki, I don't know. Hates split ends, and any other materialistic things that goes wrong. You know, typical girl."

"I agree," Garaa said.

"Sakura isn't all like that..." Sasuke muttered.

Neji and Garaa turned to Sasuke.

"Oh?" Neji smirked. "How is she, then?"

Sasuke turned his face to the side. "Nevermind. Let's find Sakura."

Neji looked at the trail of rubble and footsteps. "That shouldn't be too hard."

"And when we get there, I want answers," Sasuke said.

Meanwhile, Sakura was still running for her life.

"Hokage sama."

"Yes?"

"There seems to be a distress in section A through B in Konoha."

"That's nice."

"It seems your apprentice is being chased by a giant frog, a swarm of bees, some dogs, some angry looking femals, and a lot of love struct males."

"That's nice...WHAT!"

aiko: Ooh dear, what happens if Tsunade "Accidently" looks at Sakura? hee hee.

jelly bean: My comment: Cute story! Had fun reading it... Poor Sakura... pat pat Good work aiko! Keep it up! And Please do kindly review aiko's fic! You know you want to... Hahaha... until then! I hoep I did a good job as a beta reader.. o.O Jelly-bean89 signing out...

Thanks! That was my lovely new beta reader! weee, read her sakura filled fanfics, NOW

Oh, an mz jelly bean? I lied, I'm posting it up now.


	4. you're kidding me!

**well aren't YOU special **

**You're kidding me. **

**AIKO: holy beep, 100 reviews.**

**RedLotusNin and IceHunterNin: Yeah, I basically got this story finished :D**

**DarkAngelicKitty: Ssshhh...be patient my dear...**

**aligrl: I have, and I don't think I will...too...wrong... XD**

**nkitty29: Yeah, kind of makes you wonder...thanks for being so supportive to my fics! You are so rad.**

**millie chan: thank you! haha, yeah. I didn't realize how perverted that was until like, after everything was done. hoo boy. what will we do with you, Garaa?**

**Ultimate-Shadow-Dragon: Just..wait and see. :D**

**sasusakuforeva i love sasuke: Do not worry, I will you know, just love to torture you guys. **

**Lone Sakura: Hee Hee, I will poke fun at you now! Poke Poke.**

**Icyzepfrygirl: Chaos control!**

**Jelly Bean89: What kind? I have chocolate chip...vanilla, sugar...**

**avenger/heartbreaker: hmmm wouldn't be too sure bout that...**

**jaioroku: Running...out..of witty comments...to say to reviewers..**

**arandomreader: and I'm a random writer:D**

**LordLands: Heck yah.**

**sakura1025: Thank you:D I always found humor to suit me better. I can't write angst...**

**kumi iz miii: yeah, hoo boy. buncha chaos.**

**sorakoi the water goddess: fun for us because we're watching Sakura suffer :D**

**RyuNanashi: Calm down..just calm..down just...gyaaa! don't hit me! XD**

**Azure: whoo, we can only imagine what that would be like...**

**DemonFireGirlHotaru: Well, yeah. I would personally want her to go with beeeeeeep.**

**Ookami shoujo: Yes...the poor poor weasels... sniff..**

**waterfox96: Neji is just stupid like that. **

**animEvivvErz: Thanks:D you are **_so_** cool!**

**Lady of Genesis: haha. we all have a dirty mind. :D kukukukukuku...**

**nissie: in all honesty? Yes. Yes we do. **

**AIKO: You are all going to hate me by the end of this chapter. But that's okay because I have cookies! But I gave up junk food for lent...**

**But I still have cookies:D**

**  
XXXXXXXXXXX **

"Hokage sama? Where are you going?"

"Sakura is indeed my student, her looks are far greater than any other girl in this town I'm not surprised that she would be stalked by some boys."

"Actually Hokage sama, polls show that Yamanaka Ino is the-"

"However. This **circus parade** out there can't possibly be caused by **my** student."

"Where are you going then, Hokage sama?" 

"**I** for one, have a new rival. Kakashi doesn't go for the stupid ones."

"Oh dear..." 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX **

"You know, Sakura. I don't usually go for the stupid ones," Kakashi said and he snuggled against Sakura's cheek.

"Get **away** from me! This is illegal and...just wrong!" Sakura screamed and she gave her teacher a good whack.

"She's right!" Lee yelled, while kicking Kakashi's head. Behind him were some people with similiar protests.

Shino silently flinched and used his bees on Kakashi.

"Ahhh!" Sakura screamed. "I **hate** bees!"

And now Shino darkly sat in his corner crying. 

Kakashi grinned at his student. "Great teamwork, Sakura! But you know, I can think of a better-"

"I don't want to hear it!" Sakura protested and she covered her ears. 

Using her awesome ninja skills, Sakura poofed out of the mess and now in Kakashi's hands was a log.

Everyone just stopped running.

Just stopped.

A bee flew by.

All you could hear is Shino crying.

...and cue the dead lasts! 

"Where's Sakura chan!" Naruto huffed along with Kiba, the two then fainted out of exhaustion and lack of water.   
**  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

"Dammit! Where is she!" Sasuke yelled, obviously getting impatient.

"I can't sense her anywhere, either," Neji said. His eyes were activated with Byakugan.

"Her hair is pink! It can't be that hard," Sasuke muttered.

Sasuke looked up to find Garaa, but couldn't see the sand boy.

"Hey, where's Garaa?" Sasuek asked Neji.

Neji looked up to and pondered as well and just as the question was brought up a blossom flew it's way into the view.

Sasuke caught the petal and glanced at it, he looked towards the Sakura tree and saw Garaa standing there under it. 

"Come **on**, Garaa, Sakura wouldn't be in a Sakura tree," Neji said and walked over along with Sasuke.

Garaa stared at them and then pointed upwards.

And there, unconscious, was Sakura herself.

"Oh my God," Neji said. "I guess it's a good thing you checked the Sakura tree." 

"Yeah," Garaa coughed and Sasuke stared at him. 

"I'll get her," Neji said and jumped into the tree, making more petals fall to the ground.

When Neji came down, there were petals in his hair and also some in **Sakura's **you know, you couldn't really tell since her hair was the exact same color...okay, well, similiar.

"What now?" Sasuke asked.

"Well we can't wake her," Neji said.

"Why the hell not?" Sasuke countered.

"She unconscious!" Neji remarked.

Garaa didn't say anything as the two bickered, he looked at Sakura's blank face. Was she unconscious? No, she looked too peaceful. Like she was sleeping. Then, it finally hit Garaa. 

Garaa bent over Sakura, who was still in Neji's arm.

"What are you doing?" Neji asked.

Garaa reached over and covered Sakura's mouth, then her nose.

"What the **hell**?" Was all Sasuke could mutter out.

Then, Suddenly Sakura was coughing and obviously wide awake.

Neji and Sasuke stared at Garaa.

"My sister does it to me when I fall asleep, of course, she does it more violently because of Shukaku." Garaa said.

The three then stared down at Sakura, who had her eyes open.

Then, the clock turned Twelve.

**  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

"So, you four girls and ahem, woman, decide you hate my student?" Tsunade questioned.

"Hell yeah!" Ino yelled, "She did nothing but use me for my friendship!" 

"She's dead weight!" Anko yelled.

"Too weak, the weakest of us all!" Ten Ten screamed.

"I just hate her!" Hinata yelled.

"Me too!" Temari screamed along.

Tsunade dropped her pencil. "Hinata **chan**? Could you please repeat that?"

"Sure! I **hate** Sakura!"

"I thought so." Tsunade said and she clicked her pen. Something was definately wrong here. 

All the males loved Sakura.

All the females hated Sakura.

"I got it," Tsunade finally said and she got up.

With a determined face on, Tsunade set off.

"So, my little apprentice has gotten herself into some mess." 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

And in an anitque shop not to far away, an old lady sipped some tea and stared off at her old antique clock.

"Ah, it's 12:03..." 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

"Wha-what are you guys looking at?" Sakura stuttered.

Neji, Sasuke, and Garaa just stood there.

"I don't get it, there's nothing special about her," Neji finally spoke.

"The hell is going on, Hyuuga?" Sasuke asked.

Garaa just huffed and leaned back up.

Sakura stopped.

They weren't falling in love with her.

All **three** of them. 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**aiko: oh dear, what now? hehe. now if you actually listened to my author's note, you may get a very vague hint of what's going to happen next.**

Geez, sasusaku is getting popular... 

**Jelly-bean89: Cliffhanger…… nooooooooooooooooo…glares at aiko Good job us usual! gives Gai's nice guy pose**

**I love you too. :D**


	5. what the!

**well aren't YOU special**

**what the!**

Aiko: okay, nooooow things are gonna get weird.

**L0vEnEkO: Hehe. Well, what does Sasuke do besides train? I mean, geez, even he has a hobby XD**

**Darkphoenixsaga: Eeks. Not the face!**

**AnimeSenko: Uhm…look! A distraction!**

**Lady of Genesis: Yeah, what were the odds?**

**Arandomreader: Thank you, but, it seemed too fluffy for me…**

**Nissie: Eeks! Don't die! You have so much to live for!**

**Eric Cartman's Evil: Who's Eric Cartman?**

**Chuni: omgomgomgomg… maybe.**

**kuMi iZ Miiii: Aiko is meeeeee :D**

**Eien no kaze: Him is a singer, he's soooo cool. **

**Phoe chan: Yes, I couldn't have two ice cubes…**

**SasuSakuforeveailovesasuke: You'll see :D and thanks, you've reviewed every one of my chapter. HAH! I do notice these things…**

**Waterfox96: Psh. Neji is so cool, though…**

**Millie chan: Woah there. Hehe. Yeah, I thought GaaSaku was cute, though so I included it. WHAT NOW! Just messing… Anywho, well. I would have put Hinata…but I thought Ino needed some spot light. Ten Ten never occurred to me…**

**Jelly bean89: Okay! Well..uhm…I also have vanilla. (secretly wants chocolate to herself XD)**

**Garbet2: Thanks for the support! Hehe. You are too cool!**

**Lone Sakura: Tee hee. (pokes again)**

**Freakenout: Thanks, I didn't know that people would think it was this funny.**

**animEvivvErz: Psh. I do not like this "SasuHina" you speak of.**

**Ookami Shoujo: Inhale…exhale…OMG WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN!**

**Krn kimbap: Yesh. NaruSaku…that pairing is cute, too. But I needed Naruto to add humor to this fic.**

**Born to kill assholes lik: Thank you! I really hope you enjoy this chapter:D :D Haha. I feel wird when I type your screenname because I don't write that "word" too often. Hehe. You're cool, though.**

**LordLans: Well, Hearing Hinata saying that is just plain odd. So of course Tsunade would drop her pencil…or uhm…yeah. Thanks for the reviews! **

**Didygal: Maybe I am…hmmmm**

**Dyroness: Emergency! This girl needs oxygen! **

**Optionxx1: Ohhh craaap. Chaos ensures!**

**Tsuki Angel: Yess…Kind of makes you wonder, doesn't it?**

**Kano shibahime: Hehe. Thank you! Cute wasn't the word I was looking for….but hey, who cares? (Me. No I don't. Yes you do. You know what? What? Shut up!) :D**

**Ghizzle: Hehe. What about the alternate pairings? Where is the love!**

**RedLotusNin and IceHunterNin: Hehe. Oooh the tension is thick enough to slice…and so make cake… Ooh! Tension cake:D It'll be a hit.**

**Sparkling Ruby Gem: You never know…I could put that Tsunade accidently stares into- **

**Cyberwing: I don't know. Hmm…Yes. Noooo idea…**

**Horriblemonster: I love GaaSaku, too. Wow. **

Aiko: Omg, you guys so totally rock my world. Like Linkin Park. Oh. I love that Band, but I am not emo. No sir reeeee…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Wait! You're not falling in love with me!" Sakura yelled, mostly at Sasuke.

"Wee! Sasuke kun! We're meant to be! Now kiss me so I can take off this-"

Neji sudden bolted out and grabbed Sakura's arm.

"First, explain." Neji ordered.

"But...ah! That's right! You're not in love with me, either!" Sakura screamed in pure horror.

Neji twitched.

"Explain!"

"Right, right."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So, you're saying that Garaa, Hyuuga, and...ahem, **_me. _**Are destined to be with you?" Asked Sasuke, who didn't know Garaa's last name.

The three were sitting at Ichiraku, Sakura, with Garaa's head band around her eyes. (She fingered where her food was.)

"Yup!" Sakura said and she slurped some ramen. "Of course, Sasuke kun, you can just kiss me! I'm sure it'll work out!"

"No thanks," Sasuke said, and he grabbed some napkins.

"Well one of you three has to kiss me! I don't wanna fall in love with every guy!" Sakura whined.

Neji pushed away his food, suddenly losing his hunger.

"This is your fault Haruno," Neji decided. "Deal with it."

"I am! You just won't help meeeeee!" Sakura cried.

"It's just a kiss," Garaa said so suddenly.

Sakura gaped. "Ga-Garaa san!"

Garaa slurped some more noodles.

"What's a kiss?"

Sasuke, Neji and Sakura fell out of their seats.

"Oh my God!" Sakura screamed in frustration.

"Uchiha, just kiss her," Neji said. "She knows you better."

"You know her chakara pattern, you can tell if she's doing it right," Sasuke said in defense.

"I don't want to!"

"Just because she's my team mate, does not mean I have to take **_full _**responsibility!"

"That's exactly what it means, **_rookie_**!"

"Am I..."

Sasuke and Neji stopped, they looked over at Sakura.

Little drops of tears were coming out of the girl's eyes now and she stared at the three boys. Her headband was off her eyes and she was wiping them with her hands.

"Am I really that bad?" Sakura asked and then she bolted out of the ramen shop.

"Now look what've you done," Garaa rose and he darted.

"Wa-wait! You're not going to kiss her, are you!" Sasuke yelled. Who knows what Garaa would do to Sakura?

"He don't even know what a **_kiss_** is!" Neji yelled. "He could think it's **_sex_** or something, knowing that sister of his..."

Sasuke stared at Neji.

"You're kidding me."

Neji stared at Sasuke with the same look.

"Am I?"

Then the two prodigies ran.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Alright, Haruno," Neji began.

They were now at the park. Sakura, sitting on the swing, Garaa, on the swing next to her. Neji, squating in front of her, and Sasuke, leaning against the pole.

"You can kiss..."

Sakura waited for the answer, sniffing as she wiped her eyes.

Neji gulped and leaned his head in his arms.

"A one second kiss for all three of us."

Sakura stared until she finally had the voice to speak.

"You're serious?"

Neji whacked his head. "I guess."

And so, Sakura yelped in glee and leaned forward into the **nearest** person but as their lips were about to touch...

"Uhm, Sakura san? What are you doing?"

Sakura gaped and fell backwards, she looked to her side.

"Hinata?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, Sakura san?" Hinata asked and she walked over to Sakura, helping her up.

"But, but but but but!" Sakura protested. She whacked Hinata's hand and pointed at her, "YOU HATE ME!"

"No I don't, Sakura san," Hinata said.

Sakura looked around her and saw Temari, talking to Garaa, Ten Ten, with Neji, and Ino cooing up to Sasuke. She looked to her other side and saw Anko, who was pondering on something.

"Sakura chan!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura looked behind her and saw all the boys coming.

Kiba and Shino went over to Hinata, Lee and Naruto stayed at Sakura's side.

Kakashi was no where to be seen.

Shikamaru and Chouji were walking around aimlessly.

"What the hell is going on!" Sakura screamed.

"Allow me to explain."

_**"OLD HAG!"**_

"Shut up, Naruto!"

Tsunade coughed.

"Have some respect for your Hokage, for I know exactly who and what caused this."

Sakura gaped.

"Tsu-Tsunade sama, you're not saying that you had the power of the bracelet too!"

Tsunade smirked and hushed Sakura.

"Just follow me."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So you see," The old lady began, "The bracelet has a..ahem...time limit..."

Everyone was piled into the old antique shop, and Sakura struggled to keep herself from hurting the old lady.

"You're serious!"

Temari gaped and realized something. She never met her true love, so it could have been true.

The old lady laughed. "Yes, each and every time the time limit gets longer, I'm betting on making the effect last forever!"

Tsunade thought for a while. "Come to think of it, I first had the bracelet when I was eighteen and it only lasted for an hour..."

The old hag coughed. "It's a slow process."

"You old hag! I ran all around Konoha for nothing! I could have stayed home!" Sakura screamed.

"Ah, yes, but you had fun, didn't you?"

"Hell no!"

"Well...quite a predicament. I usually like my customers **_happy_**, not **_murderous_**..."

"I'll kill you..."

"Did you at least find your true love?"

Garaa, Neji, and Sasuke stiffened.

Sakura screamed.

"Oh my God! I looked into Sasuke kun's eyes **_after_** it struck twelve!"

Ino yelped in joy and hugged Sasuke. "Thank God for that!"

Neji exhaled. So he wasn't destined with the wide forehead. The Hyuuga looked at Sakura.

But still...Neji wondered what it **_would_** have been like if he did look at her.

Garaa, didn't have any emotions whatsoever.

Naruto and Lee huffed, knowing that they fell in love with Sakura.

Kiba was disgusted.

Chouji was eating.

Shikamaru was...begin lazy. I guess.

Shino was emotionless.

Kakashi was a**_ tad _**embarrassed and laughed it off.

Sakura...was dead.

Ino and Anko never apologized, but the rest did it for them.

"I guess it was like, training...though, it's all just a **_blur_** to me," Kiba said and he rubbed his head.

"Same here!" Ino yelled. "Just what **_did _**we do, anyways!"

Tsunade checked her list. "Well, about a hundred people want **_payment_** for damage..."

_**"What?"**_

Kiba cursed.

"Have that forehead girl pay for it!"

"Hey, I don't have**_ that _**much money!" Sakura yelled.

"Sakura san! I'll work twenty years to pay for your debts!" Lee vowed.

"Good, because at your rate, that's what you're doing," Tsunade said.

"Wa-wait! What about my shinobi **_dreams_**?"

"Thank you, Lee san!" Sakura thanked.

"Anything for you, Sakura san!" Lee cried.

"Wa-wait! I'll work to pay for damage, too!" Naruto yelled. "Anything for my Sakura **_chan_**!"

"Manipulation, just what I expected from **_my_** apprentice," Tsunade said and she patted Sakura's head.

Sakura grinned. "I learn from the best, Tsunade sama."

Everyone shuddered.

The old lady looked over the shinobis and smiled.

"By the way, no discount."

And then the building **_accidentally_** exploded.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**aiko: Okay, oh my god. I am proud of this. This is two fics I have finished:D :D :D**

**I'm planning out my next story. It's going to be a humor/action/adventure type of thing. :D :D :D**

**sorry guys, no Itachi or Orochimaru...or Jiraiya..God forbid... I just...couldn't fit them in. It would just be too weird and awkward. **

**woo! Finally finished! I must say, I enjoy writing these little romance humor fics. SO much fun. :D**

**Jelly-bean89: Hmm.. short, but just review! Thank you!**


End file.
